


Squirrel Girl | Dean Winchester x Sister!Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Candy, F/M, I just feel the need to put that tag there, I've got a good chunk done, John is a good father, No Incest, No Sharing, No romance or anything like that, Promise, Sentence drabble, Sharing, Sibling Reader, This is just a family thing, This is part of Changes btw, Which I am working on, commission, or rather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shut up, squirrel girl."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squirrel Girl | Dean Winchester x Sister!Reader |

“(Name), pick out some candy so we can get a move on!” John ushered his youngest child and only daughter quickly. He’d come into a bit of extra cash and decided to treat his kids, but _god damn_ she was taking forever. Dean had already demolished his peanut butter cup, and Sam was just about done with his gummy worms. The clerk kept looking at him suspiciously, and now was not the time to get arrested.

“Five.” John held out his hand.

“Daddy!” She whined. There were so many things to choose from, this was bullshit!

“Four.” Down went the thumb.

“Ack!” She looked between her two favorite candies.

“Three.” Pinkie went next.

“Um…” Peanut M&M’s or PayDay…

“Two.” Only the middle and index remained.

_PEANUT M &M’S OR PAYDAY?!_

“One.”

She shot her hand out and grabbed the yellow package with the little chocolate candies, peanuts hidden inside of them and handed them to her father’s outstretched hand.

“Good.” John grinned and paid for her candy, picking the girl up and carrying her like a sack of hay, otherwise they’d never get out of the 7-Eleven at this rate. The two boys followed behind, Dean trying to reach into Sam’s bag of gummy worms and receiving a harsh look from the youngest boy and a smack on the hand.

“Daddy, can I eat my candy in the car?” (Name) asked as John placed her in the backseat.

“I don’t think so.”

“But Daddy!”

“You shouldn’t have taken so long picking it out, otherwise you’d have finished them already.”

“But Sammy’s eating his gummy worms!”

“Sam!” John looked to the front seat. It was Sam’s turn to sit up front, and he sure was eating. “Put it away.”

“This is my last one!” Sam punctuated that with shoving the last pink and blue worm in his mouth, smirking at Dean and balling up his trash, putting it in his jacket pocket.

“Can I just have a couple, Daddy?” (Name) turned on her babygirl charm, sucking in her bottom lip.

Her father sighed and ran a hand down his face. “I have to pump some gas, so you can eat until I’m done with that.”

“Yay!” She leaned up and kissed her father’s cheek. “You’re the best, Daddy!”

John smiled softly and kissed her forehead before closing the door and going to fill the Impala’s tank. (Name) ripped open her M&M’s and poured some out onto her hand, not giving the colors the light of day like she normally would. Now was not the time to savor. It was time to _fuckin’ crush._

“Let me have some!” Dean said, holding his hand out towards his youngest sibling. He was now fourteen years old, and puberty was hitting him full force. He was always hungry, as a result. So he’d mooch off the poor eight year old’s plate, and the ten year old’s when said boy wasn’t looking. He didn’t dare try and take any of Dad’s food though. He needed all of those calories and stuff for his strength so he could kill the bad guys.

“No!” She said, shoveling her handful into her mouth.

“You look like a squirrel, share!”

“You’re gonna call her names and then expect her to share?” Sam asked, leveling an unimpressed look over at Dean.

“Yes!” Dean said, as if that was how the world worked.

“Mine!”

“Share!” Dean demanded, reaching over.

 _“DADDY!”_ (Name) shrieked. John walked over and squatted down to look through the window of the car, leveling that parental glare at Dean that said “Stop it.” and “Be nice.” all in the same look. Dean groaned loudly and tilted his head back as John went back to his task.

“Ha ha, you got in trouble.” (Name) snickered.

“Shut up, squirrel.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a sentence drabble commission from DeviantArt. For those who didn't read all the tags (I don't blame you. I ramble a lot.) this is technically a part of Changes. I didn't want to add it to the main story because this is a commission, but in my mind this is "canon" with that story. That story will also be updated soon, and I'll be getting back to work on it very shortly. And I'm sorry for the wait, as usual.


End file.
